In previous constructions of a bearing lock assembly with dynamoelectric machines, the bearing lock is often assembled before the machine was completely assembled. The prior art has suggested a locking device applied after the motor is assembled. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,930,695 discloses a locking means operable from the outside of the motor enclosure. With the construction of the present invention, an electric motor, for example, may be completely assembled and thereafter the bearing lock accurately assembled in place in a bearing and bracket provided for that purpose to reliably and firmly lock the bearings in place. The means of locating the lock relative to the bearing and the means in which the bearing lock preload is applied and supported distinguishes the invention from the prior art.